


Raindrops, Heart Stop

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If kissing in the rain is what couples did, then why shouldn't they do it?</p><p>Set in a world post 3D where Roxas has miraculously come back as human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops, Heart Stop

"Reminds me of the day you left the Organization."

Roxas looked up at Lea. "Why are you thinking about that?"

Lea shrugged. "I think about it every time that it rains."

"You need some better memories," Roxas commented.

"Mm." Lea rubbed the back of his neck. "So, this is a drag."

Roxas sighed. "I don't have anything to do. I don't even know _what_ to do."

"You have problems with domesticity," Lea commented, flopping down next to him on the sofa, snaking his arm around his shoulders. "Remember back when we had a day off and you wandered around the Castle without any idea what to do?"

Roxas snuggled into his side. "I _still_ don't know what to do without someone telling me," he muttered, closing his eyes.

Lea grinned, pressing his knuckles against his lips to hide the smile that Roxas wasn't even looking towards. "While that is certainly something for me to entertain later, you don't _need_ someone telling you what to do."

"I don't know what to do, though," Roxas muttered.

"Hmm." Lea tapped his fingers against the armrest. "Alright. Come on." He shoved Roxas away from his chest and stood, offering his his hand. "Let's go out."

Roxas frowned, looking between his hand and his face. "What? It's raining."

"Exactly," Lea said, grabbing Roxas's unyielding hand and pulling him to his feet. "Go get your coat."

"Why?" Roxas complained. "It's raining!"

"We've established that. Come on," Lea said, jerking his thumb towards the door. "Let's go!" Lea trotted across the room and grabbed his coat, grabbed Roxas's coat and threw it to him.

"Why? Where are we going?"

Lea shoved his arms through his sleeves, stepping behind Roxas to force the blonde into his coat as well. "You're really asking too many questions for needing someone to tell you what to do," he said, flipping the hood up on the blonde's coat. "Now be a good boy and follow me."

"Axel," Roxas complained, pushing his hood out of his face.

Lea pulled his hood up and looked down at Roxas, offering his hand again. "Come on. It'll be more fun than sitting here at home."

Roxas sighed but grabbed Lea's hand. " _Fine_. I don't see what the point of this is, though."

"Do you have to have a point for everything?" Lea grabbed the disused umbrella from behind the door. "Out, out, out."

Roxas huffed and scooted out the door, squinting as the rain sprinkled into his face. "What now?"

Lea slid the umbrella open, wrapping his arm around Roxas's shoulders. "Now we walk."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me _why_ , Roxas," Lea said, exasperation tinging his tone. "This is what people do. This is what couples do."

"Walk in the rain?" Roxas asked, looking up at him. "That seems... kind of stupid."

Lea hummed a laugh, rubbing absent circles with his thumb on Roxas's shoulder. "Lovestruck fools," he said.

"Huh." Roxas pressed close to Lea's side. "So, where are we going, then?"

Lea shrugged. "I don't know."

"Axel!"

He laughed. "Hey, I didn't think that far ahead!"

"Great." Roxas bumped him with his shoulder. "So..."

"So," Lea repeated, twirling the umbrella. Raindrops went flying around them.

"So, you really don't know what we're supposed to be doing. Or what we _are_ doing," Roxas clarified.

"We're walking in the rain," Lea said. "I guess... I could do this." He spun the umbrella away from them, the raindrops hitting them instead of it.

"Hey!" Roxas protested. "Stop it!"

Lea grinned, holding the umbrella out of reach. "Why? Are you going to melt?"

"Axel!!"

" _Orrr_ I could do _this_ ," he said cheerily, bringing the umbrella up not over them, but in front of them like a shield, leaning down to press his lips against Roxas's.

Roxas made a noise of surprise, rocking forward on his tiptoes for better leverage.

Lea smiled and pulled away, wrenching the umbrella back into its proper place. "Let's move along, shall we?"

"Ax- hey. That's not fair," Roxas said, hurrying to match Lea's stride and get back under the protection of the umbrella.

"What?" Lea asked innocently. "I thought you were going to melt. You're all sugar and sweet, after all."

Roxas huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, now you look sour," Lea laughed.

"You're teasing me."

"No, I'm not. I'd never do that to you, Roxie." Knowing full well that Roxas was about to complain about the nickname, Lea pulled the umbrella away again and pecked at his lips quickly. He straightened in a flash, not giving Roxas time to respond.

"Axel!" Roxas retorted.

He made a grab for his arm and Lea, not expecting the motion, lost his grip on the umbrella. It went flying and bounced harmlessly into the gutter.

Neither of them went after it, though, because Roxas had lunged at Lea in the respite and Lea had no choice but to catch him, snapping his arms around his body as Roxas wrapped his legs around Lea's waist.

"Not a good re-distribution of weight-" Lea started, but he was cut off by Roxas leaning forward to kiss him.

Lea's lips curled into a smile.

Better memories? Check.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's written Lea but Roxas calls him Axel. Not a typo. :)
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. Disney and Square Enix does.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
